raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction/The Raccoons (Vincentberkan's series)
This Raccoons fanfiction series by Vincent B. Berkan is a series of many stories featuring characters from the Raccoons TV series, the writors original characters, other TV characters, and other characters created by others (with their permission of course). The series takes place in the Summer of 1992. New Friends In this story, Julie and Tommy, Ranger Dan's kids, finally meet the raccoons and are also on the run from Dead Eye Dalton, a dangerous poacher whom Ranger Dan and their Stepmother Karen (belonging to Clint Hopfe a.k.a. Chopfe) put behind bars. What's worse, an old enemy of Bert's returns to cause chaos. Read this 11 part story for fun, humor, suspense, and action! Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6, Part 7, Part 8, Part 9, Part 10, Final Part TRIVIA: * We are introduced to the Human side of the Evergreen Forest and are introduced to the people who live in it. * Nicole, George's Wife, and Lisa and Bentley's mother, gives birth to a new baby boy named Pierre. * We learn that Dan, Julie, and Tommy's surname is Fuller. * We are introduced to Bert's Parents, Molly and Robert (who dies in Part 7). Laid Off When Ralph and Melissa get conned out of the ownership of the Evergreen Standard, they look for a new job. While they try to make ends meet. Sheriff Murphy and his detectives, Super Snooper and Jenny Snooper (belonging to Jenny Elliot a.k.a Jenny 87) are on the lookout for a counterfeiter. Meanwhile, Julie, Tommy, Bert, and the rest of the gang try to look for some treasure on top of Evergreen Mountain, which is also the home to the Grim! Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6, Part 7, Final Part TRIVIA: * Cyril finally admits the truth about the supposed Grim, only to find out later that the Grim is real! * Stanley (one of Dan and Karen's co-workers) likes cake icing, but doesn't gain any weight. "It goes into my muscles, like my mother". Swamp Duelers The Gang continues to search to the rest of the Treasure via the help of Herman the hermit hound, but unfortunately their search also catches the attention of Herman's neighbors, the Boar Brothers. Meanwhile, Luke McGreed, the local con artist in Evergreenville, takes advantage of Stanley who decided to be a test subject for the pigs to try out a new shampoo and now has thick hair all over his body. Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5, Part 6, Final Part The Princess and the Valley Girl The Zarranian Royal Family evacutes to the Evergreen Forest when Communist dictators threaten to take over the island, Julie ends up meeting Princess Nadya who is tired of the same old rutine. Julie, who is looking for more excitement in her life, offers Princess Nadya the chance to switch places for a while. Little do they know, there is evil afoot. Still in the works.... CHARACTERS MAIN CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW * Bert Raccoon: (Born c. 1969) One of the usual main characters. Lives in the Raccoondominium with Ralph and Melissa Raccoon. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the reporter and delivers the newspaper. Slightly clumsy at times. His love for peanut butter has not left him either. * Ralph Raccoon: (Born c. 1965) Lives in the Raccoondominium with his wife Melissa and his friend Bert. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the editor, and sometimes known as the skeptical one. * Melissa Raccoon: (Born c. 1966) Lives in the Raccoondominium with her husband Ralph and her friend Bert. Works at the Evergreen Standard as the photographer. * Schaeffer: (born around the 1950s) Schaeffer is a large sheepdog owner of the Blue Spruce Cafe. He was very surprised to see Julie and Tommy in the Animal side of the forest. He is very protective of them. * Broo: Schaeffer's adopted son. His small size comes in handy in certain situations. * Cyril Sneer: (Born c. 1929) Cedric's father. Originally a tyrant of a tycoon but changed his ways, having partnered up with Mr. Knox in the fight against pollution for a better world. * Cedric Sneer: (Born c. 1969) New head of Sneer Enterprises, with his father, Cyril, as his partner. Lives at the Sneer Mansion with his father and his father's dog, Snag, the Pigs and the Bears. He still dates Sophia Tutu, whom he cares for very much. He is the best friend of Bert Raccoon. * Sophia Tutu: (Born c. 1971) Cedric's girlfriend. She's best friends with Melissa and Lisa. * Snag: Cyril's vicious Bluepoint Ridgeback Retriever. Snag has a habit of eating some of Cyril's discarded cigars which he can't seem to help. * The Pigs[[The Pigs| (Lloyd, Boyd and Floyd)]]: Cyril's henchmen. Their relationship with their boss hasn't changed since he changed his ways, but he still considers them his best employees. * The Bears: Cyril's additional henchmen. Their IQ is less than that of the Pigs. * Lisa Raccoon: (Born c. 1973) Bert's girlfriend, and Ralph and Melissa's niece, George and Nicole's oldest child and the older sister of Bentley and Pierre. Is a superb basketball player. Becomes best friends with Sophia. * Bentley Raccoon: (born c. 1982) Lisa's little brother and Ralph and Melissa's nephew, George and Nicole's middle child, Lisa's oldest little brother and Pierre older brother. At the age of 10, Bentley is a computer whiz and a child prology. * Nicole Raccoon: (Born c. 1956) George's wife and Lisa, Bentley, and Pierre's mother. Nicole has a definite French accent. * George Raccoon: (Born c. 1955) Lisa, Bentley, and Pierre's father, Nicole's husband, and Ralph's older brother. Works as a cook/host of "Chef Surprise" on K.N.O.X. TV. * Julie Fuller: (born c. 1978) Ranger Dan's eldest child, who she and her younger brother Tommy stumble into the Raccoons' side of the forest and always accompanies them on their adventures. She is 14 years old in the fanfiction series. Walter has a huge crush on her since they were very little. She doesn't like to talk about her mother who died of a massive heart attack shortly after Tommy was born. * Tommy Fuller: (born c. 1985) Julie's 7-year-old little brother. * Chief Forest Ranger Dan: '(born c. 1953) Dan is the Chief Forest Ranger of the Evergreen National Park and the father of Julie and Tommy. He recently married Karen, a recently hired Ranger. MINOR CHARACTERS FROM THE ORIGINAL SHOW * 'Herman Zechariah Stroll: '''Herman is an old hound living in Beaver Bite Swamp. He helps the Raccoon gang find an old riverboat in "Swamp Duelers". His neighbors are the Boar Brothers (unfortunately). ORIGINAL SERIES CHARACTERS * '''Sheriff Homer T. Murphy: (born c. 1923) Sheriff Murphy is the head of law enforcement in the Evergreen Forest. He was born in the Southeastern U.S.A. and served in World War 2 under the rank of Sergent. After the war, he married his wife Edna and had a son. He worked as a private investigator until the 1970s when he decided to move to the Evergreen Forest and become sheriff. He has a granddaughter named Patsy. * Edna Murphy: (born c. 1924) Sheriff Murphy's wife and the grandmother of Patsy. * Patsy Murphy: (born c. 1974) Sheriff Murphy and Edna's granddaughter who still lives with her grandparents. * Ranger Buck Ringtail: Dan's childhood friend. He is a Native American ranger who loves the forest. * Deputy Ranger Stanley Harris Clifton: (born c. 1973) A 19 years old deputy ranger who works alongside Dan, Karen, Buck, and Emmett. He is a bit childish, but he's quite intelligent........in a way. His grandfather is from Cuba while his grandmother is from Italy. * Deputy Ranger Emmett: Emmett is Stanley's best friend and another deputy ranger at the Evergreen National Park. He is a little obese and gets hurt most of the time. * Sheriff Ernest J. Fuller: '''(born 1925) The father of Ranger Dan and Suzie, the father-in-law of Karen, the husband of Joanna, and the grandfather of Julie and Tommy. He serves at the head of local enforcement in Evergreenville (the human side of the forest). He was born in Dayton, Tennessee in 1925 and his father was from Ireland. In 1935, the bank foreclosed on the family farm and they moved to New Orleans. In his teenage years, Ernest joined a gang called the Louisiana Cats. In November 1941, a month before the US entered the war, Ernest and his "pals" were in a bar when the toughest of the group, Big Al started a fight with a black man which eventually lead to a brawl in the whole bar up to the point where the bartender pulled out his shotgun. Panicking, Ernest quickly ran out, hijacked Big Al's motorcycle and sped off just in time as the police arrived. Afraid about facing his parents, he lied about his age and enlisted in the U.S. Army and served under the command of General George S. Patton. The war ended on September 2nd, 1945 and Ernest turned himself in to the Army saying that he lied about his age. However, they gave him an honorable discharge and a salute from old man Patton. He returned to New Orleans with several medals including the Medal of Honor, the Purple Heart, the Distinguished Service Medal, and an Iron Cross. He had the courage to face his parents who were very happy to see him, especially his father. Ernest then went into the New Orleans Police Department as a meter boy and eventually he reached the rank of Detective. In 1952, Ernest got his seniority and transferred to Evergreenville to become their sheriff. He met a woman named Joanna and they hit it off. In 1953, Joanna gave birth to their son, Dan and in the early 1970s, had Suzie. Now today, Ernest is still patrolling the town and making sure not one crime is committed. He's very protective of his grandchildren. His police car is a 1957 Plymouth Savoy 4 door sedan. * '''Joanna Fuller: (born c. 1930) Joanna is the wife of Ernest, the mother of Dan and Suzie, and the grandmother of Julie and Tommy. * Suzie Fuller: (born c. 1970) Suzie is the younger yet party loving sister of Dan who is 17 years older than her. She originally lived in the city until she got evicted (her landlord wrote EVICTED on her forehead while she was passed out on the couch from a very loud party last night). She now lives with her parents down the street from Dan's. * Walter Cyclone Loveborne: (born January 15th, 1977) Walter is Julie's oldest friend who has autism. He had a very rough start in his first years of life. During the week when his mother Martha was due to give birth to him, her sister Josie convinced her and her family to visit Chicago. She then used her pregnant sister to get past security in order to assassinate U.S. President Gerald Ford. However before she could, Walter's mother suddenly went into labor and accidently bumped the back of her sister's rifle thus causing her to miss Ford. While Josie made a run for the exit, Martha gave birth to Walter in the ladies bathroom (with Leanne's help). Walter's father was a railroad man who died in a railroad accident when he was 9 months old. After that, his mother began to feel so poorly and sick, right up to the point where she couldn't take care of herself. So Josie, who still held a grudge against Walter, came in to "raise the children". She and her alcoholic husband abused Walter night and day so the only love and attention he got was from his mother and his older sister Leanne who raised him as her own. At 5 years old, his uncle and aunt got so angry he continued to beat Walter to death. Right before they were about to kill him with a piece of pipe, Sheriff Fuller, whom was told by Julie, burst into the house and arrested them for child abuse. His mother was then sent to the hospital, but there was nothing the doctors could do to save her. Before she died, she asked if she can see her children for one final time. When it was Walter's turn, she gave him all the love in the world and she then passed away while holding him in her arms. His custody was given to Orville, Leanne (being 18 at the time), Cindy, and Charlie. But despite the rough start in his life, Walter has had a lot of good friends and family who treated him better afterwards. When Julie and Tommy went missing in the woods, Walter enlisted in the search. While looking for her, he found a mysterious book that contained secrets about the Evergreen Forest. * Leanne Loveborne: (born c. 1964) Walter and Jeffery's older sister who helped raise him since birth, she fed him, clothed him, bathed him, and changed him. According to Walter, she was more like a mother than a sister to him. She currently works on the Evergreen Valley Railroad as a firewoman on the Evergreen Cannonball with her grandfather Charlie. * Jeffery Loveborne: (born c. 1970) The younger brother of Leanne and the older brother of Walter. He's currently studying at Metropolis University. * Charlie Morris: (born c. 1917) Leanne, Jeffery and Walter's 75 year old grandfather who works on the Evergreen Valley Railroad driving the Evergreen Cannonball, an old Baldwin steam locomotive. He worked on the railroad since he was 12 years old. During World War 2, he enlisted in the 507th Railroad Operating Battalion. After the war, he began working for the Baltimore & Ohio Railroad and in the late 1950s, got a new job working on the Evergreen Valley Railroad driving the Evergreen Cannonball. He cares a lot about his grandchildren and would sometimes be surprised about the things he doesn't know like the time Leanne drove his sister's 41' Ford Coupe into a tree when she was 12. He strongly resembles Ernest Borgnane. * Cindy Morris: (born c. 1917) Leanne, Jeffery and Walter's grandmother and the wife of Charlie. She and Charlie were married in 1937. * Jack Loveborne: (born c. 1907) The father of Orville and Cleatus Loveborne and the grandfather of Leanne, Jeffery, and Walter. He and Charlie runs the Morris - Loveborne Boarding house, the house where Watler and his family live. He is based off of Grandpa Joe from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and strongly resembles Jack Albertson (who also played the role of Grandpa Joe). In the 1920s, he ran moonshine in the deep south. He married Glenda in 1942. * Glenda Loveborne: (Born c. 1919) The grandmother of Walter, Leanne, and Jeffery, the mother of Cleatus and Orville Loveborne, and the wife of Jack Loveborne. * Orville Loveborne: '(born c. 1947) Orville is Leanne and Walter's uncle and the little brother of Cleatus Loveborne (by 4 years). He's a retired con artist but still has his habits. But he's always there when his friends and family need him. He acts as a father figure to Walter, Jeffery, and Leanne. He has a big rivalry with the local con man Luke McGreed because McGreed takes advantage of innocent poor people and kept the money for himeslf while Orville took advantage of rich people who were abusing their power and being horrid to others and would later give most of the money he swindled to good causes. MAIN CHARACTERS BELONGING TO OTHER AUTHORS * '''Karen Fuller (Belongs to Clint Hopfe): '(born c. 1958) Karen is a recently hired ranger who Dan fell in love with and eventually married and became the stepmother of Julie and Tommy. * '''Jenny Snooper (Belongs to Jenny Elliot): (born c. 1967) Jenny is one of Sheriff Murphy's detectives and the wife of Super Snooper. * Molly Raton Raccoon (Belongs to Jenny Elliot): (born c. 1948) Bert's mother who cares for him very much. OTHER TV CHARACTERS * Super Snooper (belongs to Hannah Barbera): '(born c. 1960) One of Sheriff Murphy's detectives and the husband of Jenny Snooper. DECEASED CHARACTERS * 'Samaritan Sneer: '(1856 - 1938) Samaritan Sneer is Cyril Sneer's uncle who died when Cyril was 9. Before he kicked the bucket, he gave away all of his money to charity. A statue was made in his honor and Cyril hid it on top of Evergreen Mountain. * 'Patrick "Snake Eyes" Latour Hare: '(1871 - 1963) Snake Eyes Lutour was an imfamous train robber who robbed the trains of the Evergreen Valley Railroad and stole the [[Evergreen 504|'Evergreen 504]]. * Robert Raccoon (Belongs to Jenny Elliot): (1945 - 1992) Bert's father who died trying to protect Julie, Tommy, and Bentley from Dagger the Coyote. * Cleatus Loveborne (Original Character): (1943 - 1977) Cleatus is the father of Leanne, Jeffery, and Walter Loveborne. He worked for the Evergreen Valley Railroad as an locomotive engineer until he died in a fatal railroad accident. * Martha Loveborne, nee' Morris (Original Character): (1946 - 1982) Martha is the mother of Leanne, Jeffery, and Walter Loveborne. A few months after her husband was killed in a fatal train accident, she caught a disease and grew very sick, even to the point were she couldn't take care of herself. Her sister then came in and took over the household with her alcoholic husband. They were later arrested to abusing Walter and it was discovered that Josie was poisoning her with arsonic. Before she died at the hospital, she tightly held Walter in her arms and sang "You are my Sunshine" to him. She then died while holding him in her arms. VILLIANS MAIN VILLIANS FROM THE SHOW * Milton Midas: Milton Midas is an evil minded falcon who is a crooked businessman and a criminal. He was originally a honest businessman until TV reporter Barbara LaFrum ruined him. He once escaped from prison and teamed up with Robin Steel, his son Rod, two human bank robbers called Sidney and Murray, and the evil minded poacher Dead-Eye Dalton and his son Dalton Jr. in order to kidnap Julie and Tommy and get revenge on the Raccoons and the Sneer Family for putting him behind bars. But he was later arrested at the end of "New Friends", swearing revenge on not only the Raccoons and the Sneer Family, but also the humans. * [[Robin Steel|'Robin Seymour Steel']]: Robin Seymour Steel is a slick and greedy weasel and a con artist who and his son Rod tried to swindle the Sneers out of $1,000,000.00 by setting up bogus races which are fixed to allow them to claim the prize money. But thanks to the Raccoons, their plan was foiled. When Milton Midas escaped from prison, Robin and Rod were enlisted into his criminal activities along with two human bank robbers Sidney and Murray, and Dead-Eye Dalton, a poacher, along with his son. * Rod Steel: Rod is Robin Steel's muscular son who helps his father set up a bogus race in order to swindle $1,000,000.00 from Cyril and Cedric. But thanks to the Raccoons, their plan was foiled. When Milton Midas escaped from prison, Robin and Rod were enlisted into his criminal activities along with two human bank robbers Sidney and Murray, and Dead-Eye Dalton, a poacher, along with his son. * Donna: Donna is an old friend of Lisa Raccoon who tried to pressure her into smoking cigarettes. She later snuck back into the Evergreen Forest in order to join Milton Midas's criminal empire. ORIGINAL SERIES VILLIANS * Sidney and Murray: Sidney and Murray are a pair of human bank robbers who robbed the Evergreenville National Bank of $50,000.00 which was meant to go to the orphanage. However, they bump into Julie and Tommy and accidentally grab her backpack while Julie took theirs. When they discovered to have the wrong bag, they teamed up with Dead Eye Dalton, Dalton Jr. Milton Midas, and his gang in order to get revenge on them. However, their plans were foiled and were arrested in the end. Sidney is taller than Murray and is the stupid one of the group while Murray is shorter than Sidney and is smarter than him. * Johnson "Dead Eye" Dalton: Dead Eye Dalton is an evil-minded poacher whom Ranger Dan and Karen put behind bars and swore revenge on them by attempting to murder Julie and Tommy. His son Dead Eye Junior helped him escape the sheriff's office while Sidney and Murray robbed the bank. They then joined forces with Milton Midas' gang and Sidney and Murray in order to get revenge on Julie and Tommy. However, his plan was foiled and he was sent back to Pine Grove Penitentiary. He bares a resemblance to the hunter in "The Railway Dragon". * Dead Eye Dalton Junior: Dead Eye Jr. is Dead Eye Dalton's son and is also ruthless and evil minded, not to mention greedy. He bares a resemblance to the hunter's son in "The Railroad Dragon". * Linda Carver: Linda Carver is a crooked human businesswoman and the corrupt city and police commissioner of Evergreenville's rival city, Skid Row. Really, Skid Row is a small mining company town located in the same county as the Evergreen Forest, but it has its own schools, police department, shops, and city commissioner, but it's all under the command of Mayor Quincy, the mayor of Evergreenville. She and her right hand idiot, Police Chief Randall Biggs, are always trying to come up with a plan to exploit the Raccoons. * Police Chief Randall Biggs: Randall Biggs is the crooked police chief of the Skid Row Police Department and the main rival of Sheriff Ernest J. Fuller. He despises Ernest because he's a better cop then he is. In fact, he was originally one of Ernest's deputies. After over 20 years of being a "somewhat honest" lawman, Biggs was planning to retire at the age of 40, but lost his pension in a failed bond referendum which left him two options, ether continue working or face retirement penniless. Fortunately for him, Linda Carver was looking for a new police chief with the following qaulifiications: Dishonest, crookeder than a dogs hind leg, and completely the lowest of the low, and Randall fit the bill.His police car is a 1978 Chrysler Newport 4 Door. MINOR VILLAINS * Luke McGreed: The local con artist of Evergreenville. He's always trying to make some quick money off of gullible idiots. He once took advantage of Stanley when he had a hair condition and disguised him off as a monster in order to swindle tourists and people out of their money. However while touring Skid Row City (Evergreenville's not-so-lovely sister city), the hair on Stanley fell off and McGreed was chased out of town by an angry mob. He is Orville Loveborne's biggest rival because McGreed takes advantage of innocent poor people and keeps the money for himself while Orville took advantage of rich people who were abusing their power and being horrid to others and would later give most of the money he swindled to good causes. McGreed is based off of "Raffish Ralph/Ralph Ripoff" from the Berenstain Bears. * The Boar Brothers: Burke, Bart, and Blooo Boar. Herman's hillbilly like and aggravating neighbors who tried to steal the "treasure" from the Raccoon gang, only to find out there was no treasure. They were later arrested. Burke is the oldest of the lot and the smartest; Bart is the middle-man; and Blooo is the youngest and stupidest. DECEASED VILLIANS * Dagger: Dagger is a vicious and sadistic coyote who is an old enemy of Robert (Bert's Father). He returned to the Evergreen Forest to cause more trouble and to get revenge on Robert. He attempted to kill Julie and Tommy, but was foiled by Robert whom he killed. Dagger later turned his attention to Bert who later beat him up. Dagger died when the Evergreen Cannonball train accidentally ran him over. More to come soon.... FANFICTIONAL CAST Len Carlson: Bert Raccoon, Boyd and Floyd Pig, Milton Midas, Robin Steele, Mr. Barnes, Dead Eye Dalton Jr., Stanley Clifton, Burke Boar, Bob Dermer: Ralph Raccoon, Lloyd Pig, Lady Baden Baden Susan Roman: Melissa Raccoon Michael Magee: Cyril Sneer, Sheriff Homer T. Murphy, Snag Lisa Lougheed: Lisa Raccoon Carl Banas: Schaeffer Marvin Goldhar: Cedric Sneer, Herman the Hound, Dan Hennessey: George Raccoon, Burke Boar, Elizabeth Hanna: Nicole Raccoon, Karen Stuart Stone: Bentley Raccoon, Walter C. Loveborne Sharon Lewis: Sophia Tutu, Broo, Molly Raccoon, Vanessa Lindores: Julie Murray Cruchley: Dan Tress MacNellie: Leanne Loveborne Frank Welker: Luke McGreed, Henry, Murray, Jim Cummings: Orville Loveborne, Dagger, Bart Boar, Sidney, Blooo Boar Chuck Collins: Johnson "Dead Eye" Dalton Rick Jones: Dead Eye Dalton Jr. James Best: Sheriff Ernest J. Fuller Ernest Borgnine: Charlie Morris June Foray: Cindy Morris Tara Strong: Donna, Tommy (new voice), Morgan Freeman: Reverand Harvey, Charles Nelson Reilly: Evergreen Flyer engineer, Dom DeLuise: Evergreen Flyer fireman, Danny Mann: Bart Boar, NOTES * In the original series, Julie is about 10 - 12 years old, in the fanfiction series, she's now about 14 since the fanfiction series takes place in 1992. * Nicole gives birth to another child, Pierre. * The series also introduces more human characters. * The series focuses on the biggest mystery of the forest. Category:Raccoons Fanfics